Trying To Find A Friend
by krillball6
Summary: Takes place after the movie. Brain is trying to find Dom. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples I'm re-doing this fic a bit, it could use it . I hope you like it. This is not a romance like most of my stories. I wanted to do something new. Jesse is alive in this fic. Please R&R or e-mail me at to tell me what ya think. Oh ya if you want more stories you can check out my Bio  
  
"DOM!" Brian yelled getting out of his car and running to what used to be a car.  
  
Dom breathes heavily and then says, "That's not what I had in mind,"  
  
Brain just stares as Dom climbs out of the "car". He hears sirens. He looks at where he thinks there coming from. Then he looks back at Dom. He takes out his keys and gives them to Dom.  
  
"You know what you doing?" Dom asked taking the keys from Brian.  
  
"I owe you a ten second car."  
  
Dom nods at his friend then walks away to the orange Supra.  
  
Brian watched as Dom pulls away. Then something happened- Dom had stopped the car!  
  
"Come on," Dom said out his window.  
  
Brian woke up soaked in sweat from a dream he had been having since Dom drove away. That had been 2 months ago. When the cops found him he was standing beside the car looking at his badge, thinking of what was going to happen. The cops were of course pissed and fired him. He had to give in his badge and gun and had to start over again. When they asked him about Dom and what had been going on he refused to say anything. He was sent to jail for 5 months. When he got out he had nothing. He didn't have a home, a car or anywhere to go. He went to the only place he could- Dom's place. When he knocked on the door, it was opened and shut in his face. He told what happened to Dom and that he went to jail for him. This sort-of regained everyone's trust and he was allowed to stay. It wasn't like old times yet, there was still some wariness about Brian but that would change soon.  
  
"Brian you awake?" Mia asked the lover beside her.  
  
"Ya," Brian said kissing the beautiful girl beside him.  
  
"Ya well," Mia said before a knock at the door interrupted her.  
  
"Hey you guys awake?" Letty asked through the door.  
  
"Ya," Mia said.  
  
"Can I come in... like is someone naked? I mean, Brian are you like in bed?" Letty asked laughing a bit.  
  
"Yes I'm I bed," Brian said sounding a little annoyed. After all, he didn't have anything that she hasn't seen before.  
  
"Good, I don't want to see anything," Letty laughed walking in.  
  
"What do you want?" Mai asked.  
  
"We're all hungry. We need some food! If Dom was here he would," Letty stopped thinking of dom. God she missed him. Tears began falling from her tried eyes.  
  
"Letty don't cry," Brian came up and hugged her (yes, he did have boxers on).  
  
"Man, Brian," Letty giggled between sobs, "have you been working out?"  
  
"Hey that's my man," Mia laughed. Then like a bomb waiting to go off, her tears came down too.  
  
"Come here," Brain said taking them both in a hug.  
  
"Let's go down stairs," Letty drying her tears with the back of her hand..  
  
"K," Brain said.  
  
"Ok what do you people want for breakfast?" Mia asked everyone at the table.  
  
"I want some pancakes and so does everyone else right?" Leon asked putting his fist up in the air in a threatening way.  
  
"Ya..." Everyone said, afraid of what would happen if they said no. They all knew that Leon would not hurt them...they just didn't want the aggravation.  
  
"Pancakes it is,"  
  
"Oh ok" Brian said, looking at the floor. Even though Brian knew that there was nothing more he could do for Dom, he still felt that there was something more that he could do.  
  
"Brian you'll find him. Now as your girlfriend I'm telling you to chill out. Forget about Dom, just have fun for today! Well at least for breakfast. Please, for me?" Mia asked giving Brain her sexiest smile.  
  
"Well, fine. I guess I can do that for you Mia," Brain smiled.  
  
"Eh!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Hey people we are in love so get a grip! Anyways thank you Brain. I love you," Mia said lovingly.  
  
"I love you too," Brain said taking Mai into his arms.  
  
"Ya well this is heart warming but we want our breakfast!" Vince grumbled.  
  
"Fine, fine! Mia said.  
  
Later At The Garage  
  
"It isn't the same here with out Dom," Brian said.  
  
"Ya well it is going to stay this way because Dom isn't coming back Brian," Letty said.  
  
"I want to find him. He can come back here and nothing well happen! I wish we could just get in touch with him!" Brian yelled hitting a car's hood.  
  
"Wait!" Letty yelled getting up and running to her "office".  
  
"What is it Letty?" Mia asked.  
  
"I can't believe I forgot about this! I'm so stupid!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Dom always had a cell phone with him if anything happened so we could call him and he could call us!"  
  
"Well what is the number?" Brian asked already at the phone.  
  
"The number is 907-568-2534," Letty said.  
  
"Ok it's ringing!" Brian said.  
  
"Hello?" A man's voice asked. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. My life has been busy and bad lately. Well here it is. Please R&R!

To My Reviewers…

Saiya-Flame-Urameshi: Thanks for the enthusiasm! Here's your update!

OTHlover04: I updated…not soon but at least I did it. lol

Tigerlily Deepdelver: Thanks for your review! It means a lot to me.

Patricia: Here's your update. Just between you and me, I feel bad for Letty too. Teehee!

Hunny: Here my new chapter, I hope you like it!

LoVe 10: I'm glad you like my fic. I updated…finally! .

Cindy: I know it was totally evil to end the chapter like that! But hey, it had to end sometime ;)

Katie: lol thanks very much. I hope you like this new chapter.

Recap

"Dom always had a cell phone with him if anything happened so we could call him and he could call us!"

"Well what is the number?" Brian asked already at the phone.

"The number is 907-568-2534," Letty said.

"Ok it's ringing!" Brian said.

"Hello?" A man's voice asked.

On With The Show

Authors Pov

"Who is this?" A male voice asked.

"This is Brian. Who is this?" Brian looked up to the sky praying it was Dom; he needed it to be Dom. He needed to know that Dom was ok.

"Eric, do I know you?"

Brian sighed and balled his fist, "No you don't, I was trying to get in touch with a friend. I don't think I have the right number, can you hold on for a minute?"

"Ya sure" Eric responded.

"Thanks," Brian held his hand to the phone, "Letty you sure this is the number?"

Letty looked down at the paper and exhaled noisily, "Ya, I'm sure dude."

Brian walked over to the phone and banged his head on the table, "Hello, Eric? You still on the phone?"

"Yo, you have the right number?"

"Ya I do, I wanted to know something if you wouldn't mind. Where did you get this phone?"

"Um, this guy gave me this phone. His name was, Tom? No, no Dom? Ya Dom I think." Eric stated.

Brian covered up the phone with his hand again, "Dom gave this guy his phone!" He uncovered the phone and put it back to his mouth, "Do you know why he gave you his phone?"

"Well he is a friend of a friend of mine. I don't have much money and Dom said he would give me this phone for free as long as I kept in touch with him telling him who called and why. He is even paying my phone bill! This guy rocks, are you a friend of his?"

Brian couldn't stop smiling, "Ya, ya I am. How do you keep in touch with him? Can I have his number? Please, give me anything."

"I'm sorry man I can't, Dom told me never to give his number to anyone. The cops are after him or something but I promise that I will get in touch with him as soon as I can. I'll call you back when I do. Give me your number Brian."

Letty Pov

He found him! He can't smile like this and not have found him. Thank god. Dom please come home. I miss you; I want you to come home. I love you Dom. I looked over at Brian as he hung up the phone.

"So, where is he? When is he coming home?" I was pleading with Brian to tell me something. Why wasn't he saying anything? Come on Bri!

"No I don't know where Dom is. Dom gave this guy named Eric his phone as long as he kept in touch with Dom telling him who called and stuff. He is going to call Dom and then call us back,"

I was furious. "That's not good enough Brian! We need to find Dom! I can't do all this without him! I need him in my life!" I started to brake down; I couldn't handle Dom being gone anymore. He had to home, he just had to. I started to feel tears run down my face. I slowly reached up to my face and wiped a tear off my face. I looked down at my finger confused. What was this? Why was I crying? I never cried. I was supposed be the tough, strong girl. I never broke down, I never showed this much emotion. Why Dom? Why did you have to leave me? I fell to knees and heard everyone rushing towards me. I just kept crying, I have kept everything bottled up for so long. It just needed to come out.

"Letty, girl. It'll be alright. This guy Eric will call us back and Dom will be on his way home. Don't worry. Dom will be home soon." Mia tried to comfort me, I laughed inside a bit. She always thought she was good at counseling; I'll give her the benefit of the doubt this time. I just held onto her and cried for what seemed like an eternity.

"Why is my life falling apart like this?" I meekly sighed.

"Its not falling apart Letty, it's just not going the way you planned it to right now. Everything will get better soon girl," Mia told me.

"You promise?" I looked up into her eyes, "Promise me Mia, tell me everything will work out and Dom will come home,"

"I swear to you that he will come home, he could never stay away from us for too long. He needs us," She winked at me.

I smiled and somehow knew she was right.


End file.
